


hard new life

by alice_dualswordlesbian



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic: College/University, Gen, for my sake ..', please pretend that lisa's a bit more than just 3cm taller compared to yukina, rest of roselia is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_dualswordlesbian/pseuds/alice_dualswordlesbian
Summary: Everything seems a little bit harder, lately.





	hard new life

Opening her eyes in the morning was a bit of dismal experience. The room wasn’t an unreasonable temperature, but the place itself looked cold, in a way. A husky shade of blue coloured the bleakly coloured walls and floor, sourced from depressed beams of light crawling their way through the shutters. When Yukina gazed at her room as she rose from her bed, the dismal elements of the place felt like they were creeping into herself.

...Ah, right. There’s nothing here to help her wake up, save for the alarm.

Long-distance travel and communication during the university period of life proved a challenge for Roselia; the amount of lives and joint practice times they could attend were reduced, and they had to find new methods for improving themselves and working with each other. Still, despite the workload their separate universities (and Ako’s 2nd year of highschool) gave them, Roselia had resolved to keep playing. It was worth it, even if it kept their schedules packed.

“...ggh.” Yukina slowly rose from her covers, limbs sore. The morning routine was feeling like a tedious process, lately. Usually, she’d try and sing through it to keep her going, maybe developing new ideas for lyrics, but right now it felt like pushing herself to get out of bed on time was taxing enough as is.

...Everything was going decently, all things considered. The band had already been a busy bunch back in high school, so their ability to survive rigorous stretches of activities had translated well into their juggling of music and higher education. Even across video calls and recording tapes, everyone was doing their part to maintain the dedication that characterised Roselia.

Pouring a cup of coffee out for the morning, Yukina made herself as much of a ‘breakfast’ as she could. It wasn’t anything decent, but it’d keep some energy in her for the day. A brush and a lozenge later, she put on the only spare clothes she had in the drawer and turned on her phone, opening up Roselia’s group chat and some websites where she could watch other vocalists, discussion of band decisions and keep up to date with the increasingly popular online formats for her magazines. It’d be all she could do in her current state, frustratingly.

Fortunately, it wasn’t too long before a popup covered the website’s URL on her phone, an automated cat’s meow buzzing her phone. 

...Oh, right. Lisa was coming today.

It felt just a bit harder to gather an emotional response recently, but Yukina still managed a smile at her text. Though it wasn’t something she should be relying on frequently, maybe Lisa’s visit today would help the next few weeks feel a bit less sloggish. It'd be a few hours until she arrived, so she decided a bit of practice would be a good use of the time. Stacking her plate and cup on the pile in the sink, Yukina prepared to sing.

\---

"...Mmm." Worn out, she sat back on her chair. Despite having dusted the room a week ago, it still felt like her voice was choking in here. Even the fan didn't really seem to be helping. Studio bookings couldn't be relied on all the time for practice, but her current room just didn't seem to be a good fit for vocal exercises. Why was that?

Having spent the last few minutes saddled down with a vague sense of unease, Yukina found the sound of the apartment bell to be an unexpected relief. After briefly pondering why Lisa doesn't just let herself in, given that she has the spare key, she wove through a grand total of the two rooms (if you could call them that) her apartment consisted of and raced for the handle of the front door. When she opens it, the first thing she ISN'T expecting Lisa to say is:

"Yukinaaaaaaa- wait, are you ok?! Are you feeling sick?"

"..." Yukina was confused. Was she sick? Is she about to faint and she just doesn't realize it, or something? "...W-what? Is something wrong, Lisa?" She's... reasonably conscious and alert, as far as ordinary people go, she'd guess.

"You look like a mess! ...Ah, sorry, that's not the politest thing for me to say, is it..." She shook her head a bit and wore back on her trademark Lisa smile. "How've you been doing? It's been nearly a month!"

"N-not too bad..." Yukina stepped aside and let her in. "What do you mean by a month, though? We had a live last week..."

"Yeah, yeah, but I haven't had a chance to see your cute face outside of Roselia for much longer. Too much longer, if you ask me." 

...Dumb Lisa. Trying to ignore the completely coincidental red spreading across her cheeks, she gestured Lisa to her chair and got the kettle brewing.

"I've never gotten to see the inside of this place before... it's a quaint place, huh?"

"...I haven't thought about it much. You've seen a bit of it before in Roselia's video calls, haven't you?"

"If by a bit, you mean the plain wall that was behind you! Don't you have any decor?"

"...I put a Roselia poster there since. Isn't that enough?"

"Oh, Yukina." The signature upside-down bunny earrings swayed in tune to the shaking of her head.

The gall. Please, Lisa, have mercy, she thought. "...Isn't there anything else in here you could comment on instead?"

"Hehe, my bad. I won't tease you TOO much for that. But..." Lisa surveyed the area, and Yukina was starting to see her point. Not really much to comment on in here, huh?

"...Well, it works fine as is for me," Yukina said. "I can use the space just fine for-" ...well, actually.

"...Hm? For what?"

Lisa might know about this, actually. "...I usually practice singing in here when the studio isn't available, but for some reason, that hasn't been working lately."

"Eh? Why?" The sway of Lisa's hair when she moved was distracting, sometimes. 

"Well..." Lisa got up and surveyed the area as Yukina responded. "The air doesn't feel clear any more, is the best way I could word it. I don't really know wh-" She stopped at the audible "ah." sound emanating from Lisa as she was looking at the wardrobe. "...What's wrong?"

"Yukina. It's the dust."

"...Huh?" Wait, but... "...But I cleaned the place a week ago."

Lisa swept a bit of the wardrobe's head, sending into flight a thin layer of... yup, that was dust, alright. "Not everywhere, that's why! See, look over here; it's behind the TV, too."

...Ah. This was... starting to look very mortifying. Evidently, Lisa caught on to her embarrassment, placing a hand on Yukina's shoulder and shooting her a self-assured look. "Don't worry about it! Let's grab a supply or two and move out the rest!"

"Eh? But... I don't want to waste your time like this-" but Lisa was already moving, and when that happened it meant it was time to give up dissuading her.

It went by surprisingly quickly, with her aid; almost to the point where Yukina felt like she could be doing more. Lisa didn't leave a corner unturned in comparison to her.

"See? That didn't take too long, did it?"

"...No..." mainly thanks to you, she wanted to say. "...Sorry to bother you with that, though."

"Like I said, it's fine!" Lisa leant back against the wall for a second, letting herself breathe the debris-deprived air in and out. "Get an air freshener or two, and you'll have a better environment for your throat in no time. My promise!"

"...Ah, I forgot about those things. I'll... you can get them from the supermarket, right?" Lisa chuckled at that, a response Yukina didn't really get. Raising an eyebrow at her, Yukina went and sat back down on her chair.

"Where else would you get them from? The-" SNAP!

...

It took a few seconds to register the sound. Evidently, the look on Lisa's face meant she was just as confused- wait, no, she's looking at her. "Ah, Yukina..." There's a growing face of stunned realisation on her face, as if she was just delivered a revelation from above. Yukina didn't follow, though. 

"Lisa, what's wrong- Ah!" And then suddenly, Yukina fell to the ground.

...Oh. 

Her head's on the floor, looking sideways at a stunned Lisa. Wait, what the hell?

"...Yukina... are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... what..." Oh. Ah. Yukina gets up and looks to her side; yeah, the chair's busted. Both of the legs on it's left side have snapped. "...Uh."

"Mhm."

"Hm."

...A second of silence.

"...My chair broke."

A second of giggling from Lisa. "Not very sitting-worthy anymore, huh? But I'm glad you weren't hurt, at least."

"...Yeah."

Lisa stroked her head, a gesture that helped snap Yukina out of her post-chair disaster daze. "...Should we have something to eat? That might help distract us from this for now."

"Y-yeah... that was sudden..." Shaking her head, Yukina stood up and tried not to look too undignified. She's not on stage, but hey, she figures she could at least maintain some dignity. Even post- uh... post-whatever just happened. "Where do you want to eat at?"

"Here!" Lisa gave a grin that beamed like a ray of the sun in the midst of July, as if she'd been waiting for this the whole time. "Let's make something together here!"

...Well, that doesn't sound too bad- Wait. Wait wait waitwaitwaitwait. The dishes. There's-

Yukina dashed between Lisa and the unflattering kitchen of her room. "L-let's just eat out instead!" It was VERY quickly occuring to her that yes, her room probably was more of a disaster than she thought it was, and that it'd be a VERY bad idea to show Lisa the extent of her messiness.

"Eh? But I haven't cooked anything with you since high-school!"

"H-high school wasn't that long ago anyway!" Yukina threw her arms out, becoming probably the world's most feeble barricade. She could picture someone like Sayo or Ran just casually leaning her arm out of the way and moving towards the counter without a second thought.

"Y-Yukina, is something...?" Lisa leaned her head over. Yukina tried to lean hers in the same direction, but it was a little hard to block her friend's vision with their difference in height. The change in Lisa's expression didn't take long to convince Yukina that... her efforts were futile.

The sigh and wistful smile Lisa gave next practically screamed "I'm not disgusted, just a bit surprised," and Yukina felt her soul slowly disintegrate from her body.

"Yukina!"

"Let me be." She turned her head away.

"Yukina, I'm not going to-"

"You can laugh if you want."

"Aw, Yukina..." She felt Lisa's arms wrap around her. "...How's life been over here? We don't get to talk in person much, even with all our lives."

Yukina heaved a bit of a sigh. Yeah, things were different. "...Work hasn't been too bad yet. I can handle our lives fine too, obviously... it's just..."

"If it helps, last month I spent 5000 yen just to find out that my air conditioner was broken."

"...Huh?" Wait, hang on, 5000? That... sounded like a messy story, to say the least.

Lisa moved back her head to face Yukina. "I think... it's a bit hard, trying to maintain all these new routines on our own, for any of us, really. You've never been the cleanest at home, have you?"

"...Yeah..." This... was more embarrassing than she'd wanted it, honestly.

"So, don't let it get you down! It'll take time to get used to this big a change in our lives."

"...But..."

"Tell you what. Let's make a plan for today." Lisa straightened her back, hands on her hips. "Let's clean these dishes up, make some lunch, and go out and replace that chair. How does that sound?"

"...I... don't have much left to cook with here..." It felt sullen, a bit, for her to say. She held back the urge to also say that she'd been getting takeout more than she would've liked recently.

"We can buy some ingredients while we're out! Then just have lunch a little bit late." Lisa gave that all too familiar pat on the shoulder again. "Don't let it get you down, Yukina. Trust me, you can pull through the worst of it."

"...I... I just don't know where to start. It feels like there's so much I need to do at home..."

"Lemme help you through it today then! I'm no expert, but keeping your place tidy isn't too bad."

"...But..."

"Pull through, Yukina! How're you gonna keep Roselia going if we can't make sure you have somewhere to sit down?"

...Right. It felt embarrassing, but sulking here wouldn't help.

"...Sorry, Lisa."

"Don't worry about it! You've got nothing to apologize for. So, should we head out?"

"Yeah. Thank you." 

It didn't take too long for Yukina to ready herself; and hopefully, cleaning up this mess of a place wouldn't take much time either. She was tempted to berate herself for all this, but Lisa just said it; these everyday activities didn't come to people easily. So she was just going to have to make them routine, over time. 

"...Should we get going, then?"

"Yeah!" Lisa's smile felt like it could light the back of a cave from its entrance. "...So, Yukina. By any chance do you lean your chair back and forth a lot?"

"...........I do tend to lean them on their side when I'm contemplating lyrics."

"Right. About that..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!!! Yukina's issues with her life outside of her musical talents have always endeared me to her a bit, and i like to headcanon that she's not very good at a lot of basic home routine stuff, hence the idea for this fic! I would die for her
> 
> it's been a while, but i'm writing a lot of stuff rn including further trans!sayo stuff and a parechu fic that'll come out very soon, so im havin fun!!!
> 
> twit: @fushyfush


End file.
